1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to LED bar modules comprising a number of LED groups, which LED groups comprise a number of LEDs, which LEDs have different colours, which LEDs are electrically connected to a colour controller for generating light of changing colour, which colour controller is connected to a power supply, which is formed as a main printed circuit (8), where the LED groups are placed at a pixel board, which pixel board conducts heat from the LEDs.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention further concerns a method for calibration of LEDs, where the LEDs are connected to control means, which control means control at least one electric parameter used in relation to the operation of the LEDs, where each LED is connected to its own control circuit.
US 2006/0002110 disclose a linear LED housing comprising a top part attached to a bottom part by fasteners. The power and data are fed through the interior of the lighting unit and the top of the housing includes a slot into which light sources are disposed. The housing can be fit with a lens for protecting the light sources or shaping light coming from the light sources. In embodiments the housing may house drive circuitry for a high-voltage and lines for power and data run through the housing. A metal plate conducting heat away from the drive circuit board and the light sources are provided transversal inside the housing. The housing comprises cooling fins on the outside of the housing for additional cooling for the housing. The circuit for high voltage power lines runs through the interior of the housing and there is thus a great risk that current might jump from the high voltage and power lines to the housing causing dangerous ground faults. This risk is increased when the LED housing is used in moist and humid environments (e.g. on a cruse ship where the LED housing might get in contact with saltwater), as moist might enter the housing, as it is difficult to seal the upper and bottom part of the housing, causing corrosion to appear at the electrical circuits and thus increasing the risk of current jumps and ground faults. Further the disclosed housing is very complicated to manufacture, as the outer part comprises of an upper part and bottom part which are fasten together by screws.
It is the object of the invention to achieve a highly efficient LED bar for generating a bar of light. A further object is to form modules of a LED bar which are easy to connect and which by connection automatically connect both power and data. A third object of the invention is to achieve efficient cooling of the LEDs. Yet another object is to achieve an efficient electrical isolation between electronic printed circuits and the bar housing. A further object of the invention is to store calibration data for each LED both electrically and mechanically close to the actual LED. And yet, another object of the invention is to achieve wide orientation scope of LED bar. Another further object is to form modules of LED which is easy to change the diffuser which can fulfil different beam angle out.